


Pink Sunday

by themysteriousweeaboos



Category: Lazy Town, Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousweeaboos/pseuds/themysteriousweeaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is excited to meet her idol Nicki Minaj, but sometimes things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' Jay is Jesus' nickname

Screams and applause echo throughout the stadium as Nicki exits the stage. Despite it being her eight concert of the tour, the euphoric feeling of a great performance stuck with the pink haired beauty as she retreated to her private dressing room.

“You were perf beYOND, my queen,” Lil’ Jay exclaimed from his seat on the plus leather couch. Son of God as he is, he knew who the real almighty one was. “Now, shall I call in the VIP pass holder? Or would you like to keep her waiting,” he said grinning, his tan skin flawless under the harsh overhead light.

Fixing her fringe in the vanity mirror, she rolled her eyes, “Stephanie, right? Let’s see if she’s ready to cook by the book…”

Stephanie fidgeted nervously as she sat out in the waiting area. She was excited to meet Nicki Minaj but she was worried the singer would see her as nothing more but another fan. Stephanie wasn’t just a fan, she was THE fan. She had spent all her college money to get this vip pass and she knew she wouldn’t regret it. It would all be worth it to meet Nicki.

Lil’ Jay opened the door and a girl with a pink bob haircut walked in. Nicki was blown away by how perfectly her face was outlined by the pink wisps and for once was at loss for words. She had watched lazy town when Stephanie was on it and younger and was fascinated with the now young adult before her. She expressed her emotions in the only way she knew how, using her amazing talents she dropped a verse for Stephanie. 

After two minutes of straight up savage verse from the goddess herself, Stephanie felt as if she was going to faint. To think, her idol, her muse, her greatest love, had just spit such sick rhymes just for her made her head spin with glee.

Used to the shock she often induced in her fans, Nicki placed her hand on the small of the other girl’s back, guiding her to the seat where Lil’ Jay had been resting previously.

“Sweetie,” Nicki said, voice sweet, “you may think you know everything about me, but let me introduce you to the monster within.”

“I’m Lil’ Jay,” Lil’ Jay said to her.

“I’m Stephanie,” she replied sitting down.

“I know,” Lil’ Jay smiled in admiration, “Cooking by the book got me through high school. It was my favourite show.”

“I can’t believe you guys are fans!” Stephanie exclaimed excitedly. Nicki couldn’t help but notice how Stephanie’s whole face lit up when she smiled, she saw Lil’ Jay notice it too and recognizing his face he usually reserved for flirting Nicki needed to steer the conversation away from him. She tried to convince herself it was because Lil’ Jay was a heartbreaker but she knew deep down she was jealous. 

The after show hype, mixed with the irate jealousy of Lil’ Jay’s betrayal caused the usually serene rap star to fly into a fit of rage.

Anger ripping through her body, Nicki screamed, “You can be the king, but watch the QUEEN CONQUER. Okay, first things first I’ll eat your brain,” She sung with murderous intent. With a single, swift movement she snatched a mascara wand from the vanity, holding it to the neck of the traitorous man. 

Lil’ Jay’s eyes went wide, “Nicki…” he began.

Nicki wouldn’t listen and with a swipe of the sharp mascara wand he fell limp. Stephanie gasped as she watched the spectacle unfold in front of her. Nicki turned o her, calmer and said, “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” She then hooked the heel of her jimmy choo stilettos into Lil’ Jay’s shirt and moved her leg, ripping off the shirt and revealing a gun underneath. “I had to,” Nicki said shakily, “or he would have gotten me first…”

“My god,” Stephanie whispered. “How did you know that he was hiding that Nicki??”

“Well- listen, I don’t reveal this to just anyone, but I trust you; I really am a monster… well, a psychic.” Nicki blushed. “It’s a sketchy field of practice, the spirit realm… that’s why I only just now figured out his devious plan. When I rap, I see visions, but only of situations that will cause me harm.”

Stephanie closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, “H-how long have you been like this Nicki… how many timed have you been in danger like this?”

Meeting the younger girl’s eyes, Nicki sighed.

“Would you believe that it’s been 3 thousand years,” she whispered, sorrow evident in her smooth voice.

Stephanie could see the pain in Nicki’s eyes, and the knowledge she held from her age. She felt very small in comparison to the woman in front of her that was given a talent that’s both a blessing and a curse.

“3 thousand years?” Stephanie gaped.

“Yes…” Nicki replied looking away, “I can’t imagine what you must think of me. I’m sorry… I’m always careful not to share too much and one look at you and I just loose control.”

“It’s okay,” Stephanie placed a hand over Nicki’s, meant to be comforting but it sent a chill up her spine.

Nicki’s hands were ice cold, as if she had been living in a freezer for weeks.

Cold…

Lonely…

Stephanie’s heart beat picked up in pace. She knew that she had the strength to give Nicki what she truly needed… love.

Nicki saw Stephanie looking at her with a strange expression, blushing, she pulled away her hand and stood up.

“I should hide the body I guess,” a single tear streamed down her face as she looked down at the man she had once loved. She brushed it away, she cut off a lock of her hair and placed it in Lil’ Jay’s hand before throwing a leopard print blanket over the body. Giving the star some time to do away with the body of Lil’ Jay, Stephanie came up with an idea.

Somber, Nicki slipped back into the dressing room from the secret door in the back that she had used to drag out the leopard covered body. With a graceful sigh, she plunked herself next to Stephanie on the couch and pulled her shapely les into her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

Without a second thought, Stephanie began patting her back, attempting to soothe the troubled super star.

A few minutes of this passed, and the atmosphere of the room became lighter as a result. The happiness this girl brought Nicki surprised her. How could someone pass so quickly from stranger to a confidant? Better yet, how could Nicki ever live without that bubbly presence?

Perhaps… she didn’t need to.

With a new air of confidence, the queen stood up from her seat, pulling Stephanie up with her.

“Let’s go. I don’t care where. Where ever you want to go, I’ll make it happen but we must stay together until the end,” Nicki exclaimed with enthusiasm. Stephanie nodded her head, pink hair bobbing.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me to. And if that means forever… then I’m sure we’ll be cooking by the book!”


End file.
